kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
The Stars Have Aligned
"The Stars Have Aligned" refers to Knights Softball A Team's first win in six years, breaking a twenty-one game losing streak. The phrase is taken from a message Athletic Director Nathan Dickerson sent to the club, "The stars have aligned on this night for us men of knights and we have probably the best chance we have had in the last 6 years to win an A team game. So come out in all your glory tonight and root for are sic boys to get us that victory we have so long been waiting for." It was the greatest Knights sporting achievement since JT Hill dunked the ball in the dying seconds to tie an A team basketball game against Gamma Sigs. Background Knights had lost twenty-one competitive games in a row, stretching from their last loss in the Spring of 2009 to Spring 2014. While they had won potluck games, a single-elimination tournament follows after the first one finished, those games did not count for all-club points, so everyone forgot those. While the team of the mid-00s had stellar players, like Greg Maddux-esque pitcher Cory Miller, Knights struggled with batting and not having ex-football players on their team. Notable loses in the twenty-one game losing streak include a walk-off grand slam loss to Titans and, most embarrassing, never ever beating BOX. The previous Spring (Spring 2014), Knights had a small victory by heckling BOX so well that BOX had a dismal outing against TNT. Knights used their apparent crowd strength as a springboard into the following Fall semester. The Game Errors were not recorded because it's softball Lineup * 2B Morgan Smith * SS Cody Cottrell * CF Kent Lester * 3B Daniel Mata * LF Stephen Beck * R Michael Beck * RF Reid Stafford * 1B Logan Horne * C Bradley Cain * P Connor Merry * U Austin McCoy Knights were deemed the visiting team and had a strong start with a Mata RBI double to hit in old man Lester. Chi Sigs evened the score at the end of the first at 1. Over the next three innings Knights struggled to hit in runs. In the third Knights had the bases loaded in the with only one out and in the fourth Mata was on third with one out. Still, Knights could not help but blow it. On the other side, Knights' fielding was equally as awful. Grounders bounced off shins to the outfield and errant throws gave runners extra bases. Ace pitcher Connor Merry kept his composure very well and continued to pitch well in spite of the buffoonery. A lone fielding highlight was Lester's throwing assist from the outfield to Bradley Cain at home for the final out of the third inning. Fortune seemed to find Knights in the fifth inning. After fifteen batters had not reached home, Logan Horne bravely bounced into second (blaming it on the "dirt"). The laughable moment provided the spark that Knights needed to get on the board. Connor Merry doubled Horne in to make the score 5-2. Even though Knights only earned one run in the inning, it was apparent there was a change on the horizon. At the top of the sixth, Morgan Smith popped his only hit of the night for a single. Cody Cottrell flied a meatball of a pitch to get the first out. Lester redeemed the mishit with a triple and was knocked in by RBI machine Mata to make the score 5-4. Stephen Beck really put a damper on the whole thing by grounding into a double play. However, the rally was started. Merry continued his pitching excellence by allowing no runs in the sixth, and none in the last thirteen batters. As the seventh inning kicked off, it would be Knights' last chance to take the lead because no one wants to play softball longer than seven innings. Michael Beck led off with an awful grounder to third but the throw went wild, allowing Michael to bulldoze the first basemen. Everyone cheered, minus Chi Sig fans. Stafford singled Beck to second and Horne, still covered in dirt from his slide earlier in the game, doubled Beck home and pushed Reid to third. Cain, who had made some key outs behind the plate, smashed a triple down the first base line and choo choo'd into third, making the score 7-5 and finally put Knights back on top. Merry lined out and McCoy singled in Cain to get the final run. The crowd all did the iconic Cain Train celebration simultaneously. (Morgan "Pop Up" Smith popped out for the final out.) Chi Sigs continued their grounding ways by hitting a tough grounder to Mata at third. Merry smartly threw to second for a fielder's choice on the next batter. Another grounder past Mata put runners on first and second with one out. The next batter grounded up the middle but Cody Cottrell made a clutch dive-and-dish to Morgan at second to make it two outs. It was a great play and umpire Andrew Mauldin did not mess it up. Anxiety levels went through the roof as the next batter lined in a run, making it 8-6 with runners on first and third. Fortunately the last batter stupidly flied out and Knights won the game. Aftermath There was still four minutes on the timer (a testament to lack of plate discipline to both teams) so Knights went to go bat again. Someone alerted the teams the game was over and the delayed realization that Knights had won finally swept over the crowd. Fireworks mysteriously exploded behind the home run fence (see video). The Intramural Director lightly scolded Knights but nothing could ruin the night! Knights went on to lose against TNT on Thursday. A video was put together of McCoy's final RBI and the last two outs from Merry's outstanding pitching performance. Merry requested a 30 for 30 mockumentary to be made but that kinda fell through. Player Interviews 2B Morgan Smith Second to last out, a diving catch is made at short and dished to you at second. Did Mauldin get the right call or was he simply trying to insure a win for Knights as much as possible? MS: It was the correct call at second, very close but it was a definite out. I don't think Mauldin was trying to ensure a win, because he had already made some really crappy calls that night, so I don't think he was reffing in a biased way. What was the most memorable moment of the night? MS: While trying to argue that leading run should have been brought around third with Gowan and Bradley hitting the perfect hit over first base into shallow right field really sealed the game. Why did Chi Sigs lose? MS: They mistook their early lead as their dominance over us, but didn't realize we were just needing to warm up. They thought they would hold the win, but they were very wrong. ---- SS Cody Cottrell How much pressure was on you to not screw things up? Please explain. CC: We didn't want to suck when we had an opportunity take history. There was a lot of pressure. What was the most memorable moment of the night? CC: When Barrett Henderson picked me up after the game in a very weird way. Why did Chi Sigs lose? CC: Because they are Chi Sigs. ---- CF Kent Lester In your post game interview you cited Bradley Cain for his outstanding performance. Could you explain your bromance with Bradley? KL: Bradley is a beautiful man who can hit in the clutch. It doesn't get much more attractive than that. What was the most memorable moment of the night? KL: Fireworks of glory. Why did Chi Sigs lose? KL: I believe they wrote us off after the first two innings, and that was a mistake. ---- 3B Daniel Mata How much of an advantage do you have being twice as old as everyone else on the field? DM: n/a What was the most memorable moment of the night? DM: n/a Why did Chi Sigs lose? DM: n/a ---- LF Stephen Beck How did being married enhance your performance? SB: As a married man, I am able to focus on areas (such as softball), more heavily, since I don't have the ever enduring search for a mate on my mind. What was the most memorable moment of the night? SB: Whenever Michael ran over the first baseman. And also, the fireworks. Why did Chi Sigs lose? SB: The stars were aligned. We've been down in the dumps for years, slowly clawing our way out, and the day is finally here. ---- R Michael Beck How crucial was Hunter Beck not playing for yall to beat Chi Sigs? MB: Fairly. The same last name phenomenon is deceiving. What was the most memorable moment of the night? MB: Kent? Why did Chi Sigs lose? MB: Chi Sigs might love sports, BUT sports love Knights. ---- RF Reid Stafford Does this win solidify you as the dominant twin over Thomas? RS: Dominant might be a strong word. I would prefer the term more successful. Yes Thomas, was King and a PTP Beau and taller and maybe more attractive. But I was on a Knights softball team that stopped six years of losing so really you tell me who the more "dominant" twin is. What was the most memorable moment of the night? RS: I would say the fireworks that led to a classic Gowen chew out because a softball game isn't complete without Gowen getting in our business. Why did Chi Sigs lose? RS: Chi Sigs lost because Seaman's brother talked smack during Spring Sing and karma hit them like a cannonball. ---- 1B Logan Horne Tell us about your slide into second. How bad did that hurt your street cred? LH: There wasn't much "slide" in it. I dove, expecting several things that didn't happen. For one, the ball wasn't thrown to the shortstop, and no attempt was made to get me out, which was the point in sliding to begin with. But more importantly, after I dove, I simply stuck to the "dirt." Friction and physics did the rest, and I slammed my shoulder and face into the ground. As far as my street cred goes, I think it's still intact. The "dirt" covered half of my face, and from afar I hoped that I just might look like Sir William Wallace painted up for battle. At least that's what I'm telling myself, because yeah, it was an awful slide. What was the most memorable moment of the night? LH: The most memorable moment of the night was after the win had been realized by both players and fans alike, and we all turned to see fireworks coming from behind the centerfield fence. The symbolism was perfect - yes, the stars had aligned, and when they did and destiny had come to fruition, they exploded with great joy. Knights A Team had won. Why did Chi Sigs lose? LH: They chose the wrong dugout. Since the majority of batters are right-handed, the distance to the batters' box is farther away from the first-base dugout, which Chi Sigs had chosen. By the seventh inning their legs were so worn out from all that extra walking that they couldn't keep up anymore. ---- C Bradley Cain You caught the ball sometimes as a catcher. How'd you mentally prepare yourself to get to that point in your career? BC: n/a What was the most memorable moment of the night? BC: n/a Why did Chi Sigs lose? BC: n/a ---- P Connor Merry Tell us about your pitch repertoire. What's in there? 'CM: '''I prefer to use the backhand backspin change up. Occasionally when I'm up in the count I'll try an underhand sky ball. ''What was the most memorable moment of the night? 'CM: '''I struck out one of their players looking. I think it was in that inning that I knew a win was coming. ''Why did Chi Sigs lose? 'CM: '''Two words: Kent Lester ---- UTIL Austin McCoy ''How crucial was your mustache in the win? 'AC: '"I fear no man, no beast or evil, brother" - Hulk Hogan What was the most memorable moment of the night? 'AC: '''Being carried by Garrett White about the field in victory like a newly wedded bride who is brought into the honeymoon suite. ''Why did Chi Sigs lose? 'AC: '''Nice guys always finish last. ---- UMP Andrew Mauldin ''How badly did you try to throw the game for Knights to win? 'AM: '''Honestly I did not try to throw the game to help Knights at all. You can ask Stephen Beck and he will attest to that. I just tried to call the best game I could. ''Tell us about your signature "he's out" hand motion. 'AM: '''My signature hand motion has the Sub-T hand motion going on in it. In order for Knights to win a softball game we all needed to summon our inner subber. ''Why did Chi Sigs lose? 'AM: '''Chi Sigs put up a valiant fight and played a great game. I believe the reason they loss had to do with a mix between the players we had on the field and the support our fans brought to the game. With the environment we had for the game there was no way Chi Sigs could have won. ---- Fan Justin Dority ''What was the vibe like from the stand? 'JD: '''Loud and hecklish. The chants of "Go Knights, that's the club we're in" were definitely getting in the CSA guys' heads. Possibly the most well-attended club ballgame in recent memory. Maybe ever. ''What's something that won't show up on the hypothetical stat sheet that you vividly remember? 'JD: '''Every time my big bubba Bradley Cain Train came up to bat the entirety of the stands were choo chooing the crap out of their arms and giving bcain that extra strength to carry the cargo all the way to the fences. His stats will be a little padded because he was steampowered.™ ''At want point did you realize Chi Sigs was going to lose? '''JD: '''I realized Chi Sigs was going to lose at club open house my freshman year when they asked me to do my most enthusiastic rendition of Hakuna Matata. Historical Pictures A four picture sequence of Connor Merry getting a batter to fly out then celebrating. Some crowd pictures, the scorecard, and a Wesley Seaman snapchat. File:IMG_0898.jpg File:IMG_0900.jpg File:IMG_0901.jpg File:IMG_0902.jpg File:IMG_0904.jpg File:IMG_0908.jpg File:IMG_0909.jpg File:IMG_0927.jpg File:IMG_0929.jpg